


Thoughts about Skulls, Gods and Kisses

by Sylien



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylien/pseuds/Sylien
Summary: Written before episode 58. Spoilers for episode 57.  I had no idea what or who the clasp was for.Takes place while Vax is with Gilmore and Percy is tinkering.





	

Percy had recently not had a lot of pleasant memories to dwell on, mostly because not a lot of pleasant things had occurred over the last 5 years or so.  
But right now, at this very moment, he was trying his hardest to distract himself from the happy thoughts currently doing it’s best to enter his mind. He didn’t feel worthy of them, at least not yet.  
His hands moved the delicate metal file with the steadiness only acquired through years of practice over the rough silver in his hands, only just taken out of its cast. 

“Is this for you, or for my brother?”  
“It’s for your brother, so that he can help us. We’re apparently all in this together.”

Smoothing down the leftover silver stuck in a neat ring around the clasp, from where the cast had assembled, slowly cleaning up the Raven skull, Percy stared into its hollow eyes.  
He was wondering silently if the Raven Queen was watching him at this very moment, and what she would think of his ideas for the clasp. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what a goddess might think in any given situation, but for some reason he felt sure in his knowledge that she would be at the very least be a little bit pleased with them. 

He feels the smoothness of lips delicately placed on his cheek. Vex doesn’t do a lot of things delicately, but her kisses are always sincere, quiet and filled with gratitude and love. He has been blessed with quite a few by now, equally undeserving of them all. Looking back at her, he notices her smile, one of the widest ones he has seen in days, beaming with light and happiness, and he looks down embarrassed, realising that he placed that upon her face.  
“Oh, thank you!” he says softly, rubbing his cheek.

Percy had ordered the shrine made to the Raven Queen for many reasons. For one, as payment to the Raven Queen for saving Vex’ahlias life, for giving him guidance in a time of need, and to protect Vax, who used to be one of his closest friends. That part hadn’t changed for Percy, he still valued and loved Vax’ildan dearly, but he understood why Vax couldn’t forgive him just yet.  
He had caused the death of his sister, after all, and that is not just something you forget.

Face blank, eyes dark. The sound of the trap releasing still echoing through the room, and Percy realises what he has done. He sees the moment the light leaves Vex’ahlias eyes as if someone has slowed time and put it under a microscope. It takes an eternity, and he can see everything clearly. Her smile fades, her skin turns dull and she lands flat on her back, her legs having given out from under her. Suddenly a million things happen really fast. Percy is just staring. Staring as Vax cradles Vex’s head, tears streaming down his face, while he shouts to the heavens. 

But mostly, Percy was doing it to give something back to Vex. Anything really. He owed her. And if you give something to Vax you give something to Vex, it’s really that simple.  
And she had been pleased. The thought was warming in ways he didn’t know how to specify, but all he could see in his minds eye was Vex’ahlias smile. He knew that she had forgiven him the moment she had learned that he was the cause of her death, but he still couldn’t. He would atone for his sloppiness until he had no more left to give. But nevertheless, he felt the happiness associated with the smile now immortalised in his brain take over, and he felt better for it. 

Taking some tweezers he moves two appropriately sized rubies into the eye sockets of the silver skull, fastening them with a tiny bit of molten silver, placed strategically on the back. He quickly constructs a small satchel out of some red velvet and some gray string, into which he places a bit of myrrh, sandalwood, poppy and dragon’s blood. Fastening it to the backside of the clasp, he looks inspects his creation, and is quite happy with it.  
It’ll do.


End file.
